


Stutter

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [176]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Michael, M/M, Shy Michael, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michael stutters. No one minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

“A-Adam, wait,” Michael pleads, balling his fists in Adam’s shirt and pitching forward slightly. “P-please. One... Hour? No! Minute! Please; sorry. C-can’t get the words out right.” He tries to speak more, but all that comes out are some stunted syllables, and he growls in frustration.

 

“It’s okay,” Adam assures him, smiling gently at his mate as he cards slow fingers through Michael’s hair. “I’ll wait, baby.”

 

Michael takes a few deep breaths. “I can’t- I still-” His eyes slip shut in defeat and a few frustrated tears begin to gather around his eyes. “I-”

 

Adam makes a soothing little noise as he pulls Mika closer. “It’s all right. There are other ways of talking without speaking, remember? I can get you a notepad, or a whiteboard. I can ask you questions and you can nod yes or no. We could get Lu and he can translate for you.”

 

Michael nods, miserable, and Adam nuzzles into him. “None of that,” he chides. “You gonna make the paper or should I go get some?”

 

A pen and a notepad appear in Michael’s hand. “You can even draw me a picture, if you want,” Adam suggests.

 

Moments later, an image of them kissing appears on the page. “You wanna kiss me, angel?” Adam laughs.

 

Mika flushes crimson, shakes his head, and draws some red hearts around their heads. “You love me?” Adam guesses.

 

The heart grows slightly and Adam smiles. “You love me lots.”

 

Mika nods and blushes hard. “A-Adam,” he whispers as his mate’s arms encircle his waist.

 

“I love you too,” Adam breathes against Michael’s shoulder. “So, so much.”


End file.
